


Тайны под покровом ночи и в свете звёзд

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Demon Hunters, Demons, Druids, Horror, M/M, Magic, Magic keeper, Mystery, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Writober 2020
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: сборник связанных между собой драбблов по эйтиз на писябрь 2020.1 день @ 1 драббл (на сколько меня хватит, интересно мне знать хд)персонажи, пейринги, рейтинг, теги будут пополняться по мере пополнения.здесь. склоняется. имя. Сонхвы.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	1. Ты - самая моя большая ошибка во всех жизнях, но я не могу тебя забыть (Ким Хонджун, Пак Сонхва, PG-13)

**Author's Note:**

> любимым котикам из (ковена) нашего чатика <'3

Десятки жизней за плечами, сотни лет опыта, тысячи печальных ошибок и миллионы лиц. Возможно, кто-то считает, что быть магом круто и захватывающе, и когда-то Хонджун и сам так думал, однако сейчас на вопрос «каково это?» с уверенностью ответит, что тяжело, временами даже грустно и как-то одиноко.

Хонджун сидит на веранде загородного дома, снятого несколько лет назад, смотрит за печальной красотой увядающей жизни природы перед началом зимы, и вертит в руках кольцо с лунным камнем — свой артефакт, — пытаясь отобрать воспоминания, которые заберёт с собой в новую жизнь. Ещё один минус быть магом — он не можешь помнить всё, что произошло с ним с самого рождения, и вынужден решать сам, с каким багажом он проснётся в новом теле. И если многие маги чаще всего полагаются на волю случая, то Хонджун привык всё планировать. Привык _знать и помнить_ , кем он был и как жил. Даже если это всего лишь какие-то огрызки и осколки.

Он, конечно, любит изучать всё новое, никогда не отказывается от наставлений и советов других — более опытных, — магов, встречающихся на его жизненном пути, но он предпочитает быть хоть немного подготовленным и уверенным в том, что не облажается в своей новой жизни так же, как когда-то в прошлых.

С его последней реинкарнации прошло уже пятьдесят лет, воспоминаний, которые хочется забрать с собой стало ещё больше, а возможности всегда остаются одинаковыми. И чем дальше, тем сложнее выбрать.

Поговаривают, есть способы, с помощью которых можно запомнит всё, но все случаи заканчивались примерно одинаково — маги, попытавшиеся сделать это, просто напросто сходили с ума. И Хонджун не хочет такого конца.

Близится новолуние — день когда необходимо будет провести ритуал, благодаря которому его душа покинет ставшее родным за эти года тело и найдёт себе новое, к возможностям которого снова придётся привыкать. Ему не впервой, но всё равно каждый раз заставляет переживать и думать: _«А получится ли?»_ Каждый раз под рёбрами селится щекотливое чувство предвкушения вперемешку с оттенком страха перед чем-то неизвестным и толикой неуверенности в себе и своих силах.

Завтра он станет (не)много другим, придётся начать жить заново, и он надеется, что в этот раз его новое тело не будет принадлежать какому-то старику, как было две жизни назад. Он, в общем-то, ничего не имеет против, ведь благодаря его магической силе тело, в котором он находится, не стареет, но. _Возможности_. Хонджун перфекционист, и он привык выжимать максимум из любой ситуации, порой даже стараясь слишком сильно, работая на износ.

А ещё он надеется, что наутро очнётся в какой-нибудь квартире какого-нибудь одиночки, и ему не придётся судорожно придумывать небылицы, из-за которых ему нужно покинуть то или иное место и людей. И это, наверное, самое ненавистное и отвратительное в его существовании. Будь его воля — оставался бы навечно в одном теле, не причиняя никому боль и страдания, получая их лишь сам от того, что близкие со временем _уходят_. Из его жизни или мира — неважно.

Лишь бы другие не страдали по его вине и того, что ему не посчастливилось родиться магом.

Поднявшись из полюбившегося кресла с тихим вздохом, Хонджун бросает последний взгляд на закат в этой жизни и идёт в дом, на второй этаж — чертить обычным углём круг с печатями для реинкарнации, раскладывать в него магические камни да несколько артефактов. Подготовка занимает не так много времени — меньше, чем сам ритуал,   
— но чем раньше он приступит, тем больше шансов сделать всё правильно и исправить что-то, если он где-то ошибётся.

Через пару часов кропотливой работы, проверив каждый уголок и завиток по несколько десятков раз и убедившись, что всё сделано идеально, Хонджун зажигает свечи, надевает на указательный палец своё кольцо, выдыхает и встаёт в круг, закрыв глаза. По помещению гуляет слабый ветер, ласково играется с чуть отросшими прядями волос, шепчет что-то на своём непонятном языке, бережно окутывает Хонджуна своим коконом, и последнее, что видит Хондужн, решив бросить беглый взгляд на привычную обстановку дома, которая всего через несколько мгновений станет _не его_ , это струйки дыма после погасшего огня свечей от сильного порыва воздуха.

А после наступает темнота.

Очнувшись, Хонджун тут же натыкается на смеющийся взгляд чужих, но таких знакомых — до боли под рёбрами и ненависти в скрежете зубов, — глаз.

— Как ты меня каждый раз находишь, — простонав, Хонджун поднимается с дивана, на котором проснулся, но в ту же секунду садится обратно — голова трещит и разрывается от обилия воспоминаний, обрушившихся разрушительно лавиной и стремившихся разнести всё сознание в щепки.

— Дай угадаю, — осуждающий голос звенит маленьким надоедливым колокольчиком, норовя вывести Хонджуна из себя ещё быстрее, — ты снова решил попробовать забрать с собой больше, чем планировал изначально?

— Ты не ответил, — бросает Хонджун, смотрит устало на сидящего напротив него в кресле человека — вампира, — выискивает пытливо любые изменения на знакомом лице. И не находит. Взгляд только лишь, возможно, стал чуть холоднее и безэмоциональнее, но в остальном — всё осталось прежним.

— Ты каждый раз спрашиваешь именно это, Хонджун-а, — в его движениях легко заметить величественность, некую грацию, но для Хонджуна это не более, чем простая оболочка, под которой старательно прячутся волнение и забота. — И каждый раз мой ответ остаётся неизменным: ты слишком вкусно пахнешь, так, как никто другой. А сейчас ещё и выглядишь куда красивее, чем твои последние три жизни.

— Я не запоминаю лишнее, и ты это знаешь, — Хонджун игнорирует смущение, пытается спрятать его под слоями раздражения и злости, хотя смутно подозревает, что бесполезно. Если сам Хонджун помнит немногое, то о нём — явно всё до мельчайшей детали.

— Но меня, почему-то, ты узнаёшь каждый раз, когда открываешь глаза в новом теле, — тихий смех, пробирающийся под кожу, селит знакомое до покалывающих пальцев чувство где-то внутри, находит этому чувству _его законное_ место и совсем не помогает сдержать слабую улыбку.

— Каждый раз что-то мешает мне тебя забыть, Сонхва. А так хотелось, — наигранная жалость сквозит через всю фразу, и Хонджун знает — его наигранность понимают и принимают.


	2. [2] Воля случая и судьбоносный клык (Чон Юнхо/Чхве Чонхо, PG-13)

— Необычное ожерелье, — первое, что слышит Чонхо, зайдя в кофейню и подойдя к стойке бариста. Не банальное и привычное «добро пожаловать!», не «что будете заказывать?», а комплимент побрякушке, висящей на его шее, которую он купил в начале лета во время отпуска? Серьёзно?

— Спасибо, — кивает Чонхо, бегает глазами по меню за спиной молодого парня — Юнхо, если верить написанному на его бейджике, — да задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь выбрать между американо и бабл-ти, а потом натыкается на изучающий — пробирающий до самых костей, — взгляд и в немом вопросе поднимает левую бровь.

— У вас довольно редкий и очень сильный талисман, — Юнхо вновь обращает внимание на его ожерелье, и Чонхо искренне не понимает, что в нём такого. Стоп. Талисман?

— Талисман? — голос Чонхо звучит недоверчиво, он хмурится и неосознанно делает полшага назад. — О чём вы?

— Ты слышал когда-нибудь легенды про оборотней? — вдруг спрашивает Юнхо тихо и заговорщицки, словно делится каким-то секретом, словно кроме них в помещении есть кто-то ещё, кому услышать сказанное ну никак нельзя. Чонхо в ответ косится настороженно, молча качает головой да вежливости ради делает заинтересованный вид, а на него в этот момент смотрят как-то растерянно и виновато. — Ой, прости, я не спросил, что вы будете заказывать?

Эти скачки с «вы» на «ты» и обратно сопровождаются быстрой сменой выражений лица, и Чонхо, по правде, это всё кажется до ужаса странным. Сгущающиеся за окнами сумерки нагоняют жутковатую атмосферу, отсутствие других посетителей напрягает, а с виду привлекательный бариста пугает своими фразами и взглядами. А Чонхо, вообще-то, не из робких.

— Просто американо, без сахара, — показательно расслабившись — он надеется, что Юнхо воспримет это за чистую монету, — и присев таки на барный стул, бросает Чонхо и ждёт, пока Юнхо сам решит продолжить разговор. В конце концов, Чонхо зашёл сюда не сказки старые слушать, а выпить кофе. Ну и, может, он хотел поболтать с симпатичным бариста, которого заметил через широкое окно кофейни, но явно не об оборотнях.

Кивнув, Юнхо принимается за приготовление напитка да изредка бросает взгляды через плечо.

— Твоё ожерелье… — тихо начинает он, его голос звучит слегка отстранённым, пронизанным лёгкой грустью и затапливающей нутро нежностью, а его мягкая задумчивая улыбка заставляет Чонхо расслабиться по-настоящему, дарует ощущение безопасности и домашнего уюта. — Клык на нём содержит энергию очень сильного альфы, отталкивающую практически любые попытки навредить носителю. Именно поэтому я и сказал, что это мощный талисман.

— Ты сказал что-то про какую-то легенду, — решает напомнить Чонхо, наблюдая за действиями Юнхо. Размышлять над тем, что это всё звучит бредово и не очень-то и складно Чонхо сейчас не хочет — ему становится даже интересно услышать про эту легенду. Совсем не обязательно же верить всему, что тебе говорят. Особенно, если говорят про мистику — возможно, без всех этих выдумок людям скучно жилось бы. Возможно, Юнхо просто скучно работать, клиентов мало, а развлекать их как-то надо.

К этому моменту Юнхо уже ставит перед ним стаканчик с американо, кладёт на блюдце что-то, аккуратно завёрнутое в бумажный фантик — похоже, это какая-то фирменная шоколадка, прилагающаяся к заказу, — и подмигивает.

_Ужасно и даже как-то неловко._

— Поговаривают, что оборотни выбирают себе пару различными образами: кто-то во время так называемой охоты, но этот вариант чаще всего используется между оборотнями; кто-то находит своего человека по запаху; кто-то — лишь взглянув, понимает, что это _его_ ; а кто-то просто полагается на волю случая, делает из клыков различные украшения и потом сдаёт в сувенирные магазинчики, надеясь, что кто-то да купит именно его изделие, — делится Юнхо, не отводя ни на секунду глаз от Чонхо. Он теребит кожаный браслет на правой руке — нервничает отчего-то, — дёргает крыльями носа, слегка хмурится, и снова Чонхо кажется, что временами Юнхо словно где-то не здесь. Словно он где-то далеко-далеко, зарылся в свои мысли глубоко-глубоко, ищет в них что-то очень старое и забытое, а может — очень личное. И Чонхо не понимает, почему уверен в своей правоте.

— Но как они потом находят этого человека? И… они что, используют свои клыки ради этого? — Чонхо делает вид, что верит каждому слову, но на деле — сомневается не только в сказанном, но ещё и в своих мыслях. Почему-то он чувствует, что это всё правда, но борется сам с собой за свои убеждения в том, что ничего мистического и сверхъестественного не существует. Впрочем, ему всё равно становится всё интереснее слушать Юнхо, будто его голос располагает к себе, манит какую-то частичку души, просит довериться. Будто Юнхо использует какие-то свои чары, заставляющие _слушать_ и внимать всему, что он скажет. — И что они делают, если эту вещицу купит кто-то уже занятый? Обычным человеком или другим оборотнем — неважно.

— Что? — неловко спрашивает Юнхо, словно очнувшись из подобия транса, а после смеётся тихо и машет рукой. — Нет, конечно. Обычные клыки обычных волков, павших в бою. Ну или которые они просто нашли где-то в лесу. Один из них обмакивается в кровь оборотня, а остальные нужны просто для количества — какой магазин возьмёт на продажу всего один браслет или ожерелье, правда? — Юнхо качает головой слегка, переводит свой взгляд куда-то за спину Чонхо, пытается разглядеть там что-то, а после чему-то слабо улыбается. — Тебе интересно, как оборотни потом находят хозяев этих украшений? Всё просто — решившись положиться на волю случая в одном, они полагаются и в другом. Они верят, что судьба сама сведёт их с этим человеком, а узнают они его по энергетике, исходящей от клыка в этой безделушке. Верят так же, как и в то, что не свободный человек не выберет именно их украшение, а возьмёт самое обычное, не зачарованное. Человек, уготованный оборотню судьбой, сам почувствует, что ему необходимо взять именно ту вещицу, которую сделала его пара.

— Это всё как-то… Странно? И даже грустно, — вздыхает Чонхо, опуская голову и невольно вспоминая, как всего несколько месяцев его рука сама потянулась к этому ожерелью в магазинчике сувениров на набережной. На самом деле, он даже не собирался в него заходить — как и в эту кофейню сегодня, — но его словно тянуло туда, и он решил, что от того, что просто заглянет посмотреть, ничего плохого не случится. Он так же не собирался сегодня надевать это ожерелье (уж слишком оно выбивается из его сегодняшнего внешнего вида), но прямо перед выходом он увидел его краем глаза в углу полки и бездумно взял с собой, застёгивая его уже в лифте. А теперь же он думает, что слова Юнхо всё как-то очень намекают на то, что произошло с ним, и всеми здравыми мыслями пытается убедить себя, что это не более, чем простое совпадение.

— А знаешь, что самое странное во всей этой ситуации? — вопрос застаёт Чонхо врасплох, а сказанное после и вовсе заставляет перестать разглядывать пузырьки кофейной пены у краёв стаканчика и посмотреть на Юнхо. — Альфы _всегда_ выбирают себе пару среди оборотней. Из-за статуса, продолжения рода, и прочих тонкостей, касательных его стаи. А твоё ожерелье, как я уже говорил, несёт в себе энергетику именно альфы.

— Но разве это не значит, что этот альфа решил изменить традициям и устоям? Нарушить все правила? — зачем-то интересуется Чонхо, сам не понимая, зачем. И, дождавшись короткого кивка, задумчиво произносит: — Что же у него тогда в голове, если он решил мало того, что найти себе пару среди людей, так ещё и таким способом.

— Тебя не пугает, что тот с кем ты будешь вынужден провести свою жизнь — оборотень? У них очень развитые инстинкты, а уж чувство собственничества… — Юнхо явно игнорирует последнюю фразу Чонхо, как-то странно ухмыляясь.

— Если бы я ещё в это верил, — Чонхо пожимает плечами. Он нагло врёт, потому что его сердце чуть сбивается с привычного ритма, стоит ему только подумать об этом всерьёз, в голове целый ворох мыслей, так и норовящих запутаться между собой ещё сильнее, чем есть уже, а внимательно следящий за ним Юнхо только лишь подливает масла в этот огонь попыток понять и осознать.

— Тебе правда интересно, что из себя представляет этот решивший пойти против всего, к чему столетиями следовали все поголовно? — Юнхо внезапно возвращается к предыдущим словам Чонхо, смотрит уже даже не любознательно — пытливо. В душу пробирается своим взглядом да наружу вырывает с корнем все сомнения. Теперь очередь Чонхо кивать (он так и не притронулся за всё это время к кофе, уж слишком Юнхо привлёк его внимание, целиком и полностью переключив его на себя), и тогда Юнхо на короткое мгновение зажмуривается и расплывается в хищной улыбке.

На Чонхо смотрят горящие ярко-красным глаза, из-под приподнятых губ виднеются острые клыки, но сам Юнхо при этом продолжает выглядеть всём тем же уютным бариста, увидев которого через окно, любому захочется заглянуть внутрь.

— Скажем так, я решил что это будет забавным, — бросает Юнхо, пожимая плечами и пряча свои клыки обратно, его взгляд теплеет, снова становясь самым обычным — человеческим, — а сам он хрипло смеётся. — Но на самом деле, я с самого детства знал, что моя пара — человек.

Американо так и остаётся нетронутым, Чонхо сидит в замешательстве, а Юнхо выглядит как самый обычный человек с самой милой улыбкой на свете. За которой прячется опасность.


	3. [3] Решение, оправдания которому не существует (Чхве Сан/Чон Уён, PG-13)

Загородный дом встречает Сана мрачным внешним видом. Лес вокруг устрашающе шумит и скрипит полуголыми ветвями, ухает и завывает дикими животными. Не будь Сан тем, кем он является — наверняка покрылся бы мурашками от нагнетающей, явно не приветливой атмосферы, да убежал бы прочь. Но с малых лет он видел вещи и похуже — рождение в семье охотников на демонов обещает полное отсутствие нормального детства, — и поэтому Сана не напугать самым обычным вечерним тёмным лесом. В конце концов в нём кипит жизнь, и природа совсем не обязана подстраиваться под обычного человека.

Сан сдавленно ругается себе под нос — из-за темноты он промахивается мимо замочной скважины и в итоге роняет ключи на пол веранды, которые после пытается найти наощупь, но тщетно. Он тянется за телефоном в карман джинсовой куртки, включает фонарик и дёргается в сторону от неожиданности. В нескольких метрах от него что-то резко двинулось всего мгновение назад, но сейчас Сан спокойно выдыхает, глядя на обычное деревце в огромном глиняном горшке, небольшие ветки которого качаются от сильного ветра. Рядом с ним стоит плетёное кресло и такой же аккуратный столик — видимо, предыдущий хозяин дома очень любил проводить здесь свободное время, — а под ногами оказывается старенький коврик с еле заметной надписью «перед тобой открывается дверь, за которой спрятана истина». О какой истине идёт речь Сан даже задумываться не хочет. Не время.

В свету фонарика ключи дразняще поблёскивают на этом самом коврике, аккурат на слове «открывается», и Сан находит это забавным совпадением. Взяв их, он качает головой и поднимается. На этот раз он попадает в замочную скважину, толкает скрипучую дверь — не забыть бы потом её смазать, — да заходит внутрь, осматриваясь. Первым делом он ищет выключатель, и заметив его справа от двери, щёлкает по нему. Прихожая, совмещённая с, видимо, гостиной заливается тёплым светом тусклых ламп на стенах по периметру и одной люстры с пожелтевшими плафонами в центре комнаты. Сану кажется, что предыдущий хозяин никогда их и не чистил даже, иначе в доме явно было бы светлее.

Оставив дверь открытой, Сан возвращается к своей машине и, вытащив из багажника оба чемодана, а с заднего сидения — несколько коробок различного размера, и поставив их на землю, Сан включает сигнализацию и начинает потихоньку заносить вещи в дом, ругаясь поочерёдно то на родителей, задержавших его в городе, то на пробки, из-за которых он приехал сюда так поздно.

Нет, Сан правда был благодарен своей семье за такую возможность — ну кто в свои двадцать два откажется от загородного дома, доставшегося практически даром? Это, конечно, было неожиданностью, ведь Сан съехал от них в девятнадцать, дав понять, что хочет спокойной жизни без всей этой охоты на демонов и, собственно, самих демонов, чем изрядно расстроил родственников. Первое время он снимал комнату на двоих с Чонхо — своим одноклассником и лучшим другом, — на накопленные деньги, потом жил в общежитии, а сейчас родители решили подарить ему этот загородный дом, мол, негоже их сыну жить непонятно где. На самом деле, конкретно эта покупка оказалась совершенно случайной — его отец увидел рекламу этого дома, пока искал квартиру в их районе, и Сан до сих пор не понимает, как объявление о продаже _загородного дома_ оказалось среди _обычных квартир_. Тем более за такой смешной ценник. Но спорить он не решился тогда, и уж тем более не решится сейчас, когда заносит последнюю коробку в теперь уже собственный дом.

Заперев дверь, Сан хватает один из чемоданов и тащит его наверх по широкой лестнице — коробки он разберёт завтра с утра, когда отоспится и посмотрит весь дом, — оставляет его в спальне (спасибо тому агенту, который сразу сказал, где она находится), а после возвращается за другим. Когда он поднимается во второй раз, то из дальней комнаты раздаётся какой-то шум, и Сан машинально одним быстрым движением берёт в руки перочинный нож, всегда спрятанный в одном из карманов. Пускай Сан и отказался продолжать деятельность родителей и следовать традициям своей семьи, но про тренировки и меры предосторожности забывать не стоит. Всегда нужно быть готовым ко всему и быть хотя бы малость защищённым.

Сан ступает тихо, почти бесшумно, и мысленно надеется, что ни одна доска в этом деревянном полу не подведёт и не издаст противный скрип, выдающий его с потрохами. И ему везёт. Он подходит к той самой двери, из-за которой до сих пор раздаётся какое-то копошение и шорох, и Сан уверен — на крыс это не похоже. Да и продавец из агентства яро настаивал, что никаких вредителей и грызунов в доме нет, он в отличном состоянии, не требует ремонта (если только косметического при большом желании), и вообще подарок за такую цену.

Сделав несколько вдохов и выдохов под счёт, успокоив сбившееся с привычного ритма минутами ранее сердцебиение, и взяв себя в руки, Сан крепче сжимает перочинный нож и медленно открывает дверь, готовый в любую секунду отразить нападение непрошенного гостя. Если таковой вообще имеется. Почему-то именно в это мгновение голову Сана посещает мысль, что это может быть всего лишь ветер, гуляющий по комнате и гоняющий какой-нибудь старый, давно забытый хлам. Но он тут же отметает этот вариант, потому что, зайдя внутрь комнаты, Сан натыкается взглядом на молодого парня.

Окровавленного, явно с трудом сдерживающего стоны боли молодого парня.

В попытках разглядеть в темноте ещё хоть кого-то, Сан наощупь включает свет, и замечает, как недовольно щурится парень, лежащий в центре комнаты. И центре какого-то рисунка, Сан не может разглядеть, что именно там изображено — б _о_ льшая часть скрыта самим парнем, а что-то просто запачкано кровью и какой-то грязью, а по выглядывающим обрывкам сложно что-либо понять. Что-либо, кроме того, что это явно что-то магическое.

 _Превосходно_ , думает Сан, _в моём доме то ли чудом выжившая жертва какого-то ритуала, то ли просто поехавший головой человек. И мне не нравится ни тот, ни другой вариант._

— Хэй, — тихо зовёт незнакомца Сан, складывая нож, но не убирая обратно в карман — мало ли что, всегда нужно оставаться начеку, — и подходит к нему ближе. Парень моргает глазами несколько раз, словно пытается разглядеть что-то перед собой да тихо бурчит под нос, почти не слышно, так, что Сану удаётся разобрать только что-то вроде « _а где ...джун?_ » и « _должен помочь_ ». — Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь, но если я смогу тебе помочь — я помогу. А потом ты объяснишь мне, что с тобой случилось, и как ты, чёрт возьми, оказался в моём доме прямо в вечер моего переезда, идёт?

Парень слабо кивает, а после шипит и стонет, стоит только Сану взять его на руки — он с виду казался маленьким и совсем не тяжёлым, а на деле оказывается ещё худее и легче, чем Сан предполагал изначально, — всё так же тихо шепчет что-то о каких-то травах, которые точно-точно должны быть где-то здесь, в этой комнате, и протестующе мычит, когда Сан переступает порог и несёт его в спальню. Уложив его на кровать, Сан с нескрываемым страхом смотрит на закрывшего глаза парня, и его сердце, кажется, пропускает удар.

Не так он планировал провести сегодняшний вечер, ой не так.

— Не спи, — Сан осторожно касается чужого плеча, боясь причинить ещё больше боли, — хэй, очнись, — зовёт чуть громче, проводит рукой по спутавшимся волосам, и, заметив мутный взгляд на себе, спрашивает: — Как тебя зовут?

— У-Уён, — не говорит — шелестит как-то даже, — он, медленно моргая, словно борется из всех сил, пытается оставаться в сознании.

— Послушай меня, Уён, — строго, со всей собранной в тугой клубок серьёзностью произносит Сан, смотря Уёну в глаза, — я сейчас спущусь вниз и посмотрю, есть ли что в аптечке, и в своих вещах пороюсь, дам тебе какое-нибудь обезболивающее и потом постараюсь смыть с тебя весь этот ужас, а после — обработать твои раны. Я буду всё время что-то говорить, поэтому, пожалуйста, сконцентрируйся на моём голосе, слушай его и мысленно отвечай на мои вопросы, ладно? Только не отключайся, прошу тебя.

— В той комнате, — шёпотом начинает Уён, и Сану приходится наклониться ближе, чтобы услышать его. Слова Уёна прерываются на глухой короткий кашель, перемешанный со стонами, но Сан правда старается понять всё, что ему говорят: — на одной из стен… должны… висеть пучки трав... возьми крайний левый… и следом за ним второй... в самом низу… принеси… их… и там же на столе, вроде, миска...

Одна сторона Сана хочет отмахнуться от просьбы, считает, что всё это бред, навеянный его тяжёлым состоянием, а другая понимает, что _человек_ не мог оказаться сам по себе в его доме, посреди какого-то рисунка, а значит, _обычные_ способы оказания первой помощи будут бессильны. Как хорошо, что Сан с детства знаком с другой стороной этого мира. Взвесив все за и против, глядя на умоляющего его Уёна, Сан кивает и уходит за тем, что его просили принести. Он не уверен, есть ли оно всё на самом деле, а если и есть, то правда ли оно поможет Уёну? Но он всё равно идёт, ведь Уён казался ему таким отчаянным в тот момент, что сомневаться никак нельзя.

Снова оказавшись в дальней комнате, Сан бросает взгляд на тот самый рисунок, замечает рядом с ним следы серы, которые не увидел в первый раз, и его в голову бьёт _осознанием_.

Забавно.

А судьба любит проказничать и строить свои планы.

В то время, когда Сан уже думал, что теперь демоны никак не коснутся его жизни, в его комнате лежит сильно раненный, наверняка умирающий демон. И почему-то, Сан искренне хочет ему помочь, пускай отголоски здравого смысла резво подкидывают воспоминания с охоты, на которую родители брали его неоднократно, с историй дедушки, которые он рассказывал перед сном, и в которых порой шла речь о том, как его дед чудом спасался от этих жестоких и беспощадных существ.

Но Уён не был похож на жестокого и беспощадного.

Уён кажется Сану жутко беззащитным и нуждающимся в помощи, отчаянно хватавшимся за эту жизнь маленьким ребёнком, которого вместо его старого друга — как понял Сан, — способного помочь, встречает незнакомец.

Вздохнув, Сан осматривается вокруг, ищет ту самую стену с травами, которые _просто обязаны_ быть здесь, и, наткнувшись взглядом на ткань, висевшую на одной из стен, в несколько длинных шагов за которые он, кажется, пнул ногой что-то лежащее на полу, оказывается рядом и дёргает её. За этой занавеской и правда расположены целые ряды сушеной травы, а рядом на столике действительно стоит миска — ступа, поправляет себя Сан, — с пестом, и это, наверное, та самая, которую имел в виду Уён. Схватив всё необходимое — Сан искренне надеется, что выбрал правильно, — он спешит обратно в спальню, окликая Уёна.

Это будет первый раз, когда Сан не убивает собственными руками демона, отправляя его прямиком в лапы смерти, а спасает, хватает за шиворот и тянет на себя со всей силой, отталкивая смерть от того, на кого охотился в детстве. Родители его убьют, если узнают. И его, и Уёна.

Наверное, именно с этого момента жизнь Сана повернётся в нужную сторону?


	4. [4] Цена ошибки и её вознаграждение (Ким Хонджун/Пак Сонхва, PG-13)

— Что первым сделаешь? — вопрос звучит обыденно, но Хонджун, почему-то, улавливает в нём подтекст, грамотно спрятанный под слоями наигранной простоты.

— Не знаю? Возможно, загляну в лавку к Минги или пойду к Ёсану за книгами, — размышляет вслух Хонджун, продолжая сидеть на диване. Он смотрит вокруг, изучая комнату, и довольно кивает — ему здесь нравится. Как жаль, что отсюда всё равно нужно будет съехать. Не хотелось бы по возвращению домой одним из вечеров наткнуться на друзей или знакомых того, в чьём теле он теперь находится. Конечно, он не знает наверняка, но нельзя исключать такую вероятность.

Это сейчас он может расслабиться, ведь если в момент, когда он очнулся, рядом был Сонхва, значит его душа переселилась в тело «одиночки». Уж таков их уговор — Сонхва не остаётся, если есть риск быть пойманным. Один — _единственный_ — раз, после которого Хонджун и настоял на этом условии, закончился кровью невинных.

— И опять в твоих планах нет меня, — Сонхва не спрашивает — констатирует факт, подходит ближе, останавливается прямо перед Хонджуном да смотрит сверху вниз. — А я думал помочь тебе прибраться в том доме, пока его никто не прикупил, а после сходить на какой-нибудь фильм — вышел какой-то новый хоррор, говорят, интересный до жути, — пригласить к себе и…

— Наша с тобой жизнь — сплошной хоррор, зачем тебе ещё эти фильмы с кетчупом вместо крови и чучелами вместо настоящих оборотней, Сонхва? — хихикает Хонджун, откидываясь на выставленные назад руки. Он отмахивается от слов Сонхвы о том, что сейчас уже давным давно используется слишком реалистичная кровь, да и костюмы с гримом сейчас куда качественней, чем были раньше, и вообще компьютерная графика создаёт всё, что угодно — Хонджун знает это всё и так, он сказал то, что сказал, лишь для того, чтобы подразнить Сонхву. Он помнит, что любит дразнить его, но не помнит реакций на это. И сейчас, глядя на нечитаемое лицо Сонхвы, пытающегося объяснить что-то Хонджуну, он лишь заваливается на спину и смеётся громче, а потом резко прекращает, подорвавшись с дивана и чуть не сбив с ног Сонхву. К счастью, его поспешно ловят, чужие руки на плечах кажутся большими и тёплыми, а сам Сонхва словно выискивают взглядом причину резкого перепада настроения прямо в его глазах, будто она написана на самом зрачке или радужке.

— Что случилось? — не находит. Не находит и поэтому спрашивает вслух, выглядит немного обеспокоенным и напряжённым, словно когда-то после реинкарнации Хонджун устроил что-то непоправимое, а сам этого и не помнит даже.

— Дом, — коротко и сбивчиво, одновременно пытаясь поймать за нитку улетающую воздушным змеем мысль, бьющуюся внутри головы, словно этот самый змей, трепыхающийся на ветру. — Я забыл. Я забыл, Сонхва!

Закусив нижнюю губу, Хонджун смотрит перед собой, не замечая ничего, судорожно пытаясь _вспомнить_. Но у него ничего не выходит.

Он и правда забыл.

— Тихо-тихо, — успокаивает его Сонхва, усаживает обратно на диван, опускаясь рядом, берёт его руки в свои и начинает гладить большими пальцами запястья, пытаясь вырвать Хонджуна из его собственной ловушке в его же мыслях и воспоминаниях. — Я поэтому тебе и напомнил, потому что ты — как и всегда, — наверняка не убрал там всё до ритуала. Ты чего так разволновался? Всегда же убирались вместе, что сейчас не так?

— Я забыл, Сонхва, — Хонджун качает головой, упирается ею в родное плечо и жмурится, словно от этого что-то изменится. — Заклинания. Я забыл заклинания.

После этих слов Сонхва замирает, мягкие поглаживания прекращаются, а на Хонджуна смотрят как-то ошеломлённо, неверяще.

— Как так получилось? Ты же всегда тщательно продумываешь, что забрать с собой.

— Я сам не знаю? — неуверенно и надломленно. — Может, моя магия решила, что помнить твои прикосновения и какие-то незначительные, но ценные моменты — важнее заклинаний.

— Это не магия решила, это ты у меня дурак, — Сонхва вздыхает, притягивая Хонджуна к себе. В очередной раз Хонджун убеждается, что Сонхва слишком хорошо его знает. — Сколько раз говорить, что я всегда буду с тобой, чтобы напомнить, показать или научить? Сколько раз говорить, что твои _умения_ важнее этого всего, потому что я готов раз за разом возмещать тебе забытое в умноженном в несколько раз объёме? Ты сильный маг, умный порой даже слишком, быстро всему учишься и запоминаешь новое, пережил столько всего, совершил столько ошибок, а в итоге снова за своё?

— Я сам не знаю, как так получилось, — оправдывается, словно нашкодивший ребёнок, жмётся в объятия котёнком, становясь вдруг совсем маленьким и уязвлённым — рядом с Сонхвой можно. Только рядом с ним и можно. — Это основы, а я _всегда_ запоминаю основы, Сонхва. Может, я где-то ошибся, может упустил что-то, я не знаю…

Сонхва молчит, медленно водит рукой по спине, иногда задевает длинными пальцами отросшие пряди на затылке, зарывается в них нежно-нежно, словно и правда кота гладит. Хонджун постепенно приходит в себя — он ненавидит, когда что-то выходит из-под его контроля (за исключением самого себя и собственных эмоций, но он и тут работает над собой, правда), и именно поэтому так отреагировал на это. Не будь рядом Сонхвы, он бы, возможно, сейчас сходил с ума, и лишь спустя несколько часов усиленного мозгового штурма — такого, от которого наверняка затрещала бы голова, — придумал бы выход из этой ситуации.

Но сейчас Сонхва рядом, успокаивает его так, как его когда-то учил сам Хонджун, хотя уже давно мог пустить в ход свои клыки и вампирские чары, _заставив_ прекратить это всё и начать _думать_.

— Точно, — вдруг произносит Хонджун, слегка отстранившись. — Ёсан.

— Ёсан? — переспрашивает Сонхва, а потом, словно догадавшись, о чём идёт речь, слабо кивает. — Точно, Ёсан.

— Не зря я, похоже, про него вспомнил в самом начале нашего разговора, хотя обычно я к нему так сразу после реинкарнации не бегу, — убеждает сам себя Хонджун, утыкается носом в ключицу Сонхвы, вдыхает его запах и улыбается. — Сонхва?

В ответ Сонхва вопросительно мычит, опускает чуть голову и целует Хонджуна в макушку.

— Раз я уже успокоился и решил, что делать со сложившейся ситуацией… — неловко начинает Хонджун, чувствуя, как начинают гореть кончики его ушей.

— Ты чего-то хочешь, — вздыхает Сонхва, тихо смеясь.

— Ну, я тут подумал, что торопиться особо некуда, ничего со старым домом не случится. Агентство вряд ли его быстро продаст — только если я не использовал магию, а я, вроде, не использовал, — так что у меня есть в запасе некоторое время, — продолжает намекать Хонджун.

— Говори прямо, — Сонхва просит мягко, поднимает голову Хонджуна за подбородок и смотрит в глаза.

— Я не помню, как ты целуешься, — нелепо и неловко.

— Врёшь.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Ладно, вру, но всё равно. Поцелуй меня?

Ощущая чуть сухие, но тёплые губы на своих, Хонджун думает над тем, что порой всё же хорошо _помнить_ прикосновения Сонхвы. Даже ценой забытых заклинаний, ведь благодаря этому, сейчас перед его глазами пролетают мгновения, в которые Сонхва так же чувственно целовал его, прижимая к себе. А заклинания он изучит заново, даром что они лёгкие.


	5. [5] Проблемы мага и хранителя (односторонний Кан Ёсан/Сон Минги, Ким Хонджун, PG-13)

Потрескивание поленьев в камине разбавляется шорохом переворачиваемых страниц, за окном уже давно поздний вечер, и Ёсану именно сейчас крайне необходимо найти рецепт одного зелья, да думать, как его видоизменить, чтобы оно сработало так, как нужно ему. Эта идея пришла ему в голову неожиданно, и он, обрадовавшись, словно пятилетний мальчишка подаренной навороченной машинке на управлении, побежал в соседнюю комнату к своим бесценным книгам.

— С каких это пор хранители стали учиться варить зелья? — насмешливо раздаётся в тишине после хлопка двери. Ёсан напрягается — неужели он забыл запереться и обновить защиту? Сам голос незнакомый, но эти интонации Ёсан ни с чьими не перепутает, и он заметно расслабляется. Только один человек может вот так ворваться к нему домой почти что ночью.

Ёсан откладывает книгу с рецептами, поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с добрыми глазами друга в новой оболочке, старается незаметно хмыкнуть, а после наигранно удивляется.

— Простите, вы кто? — тихо и вкрадчиво, словно у него тут и правда самая настоящая библиотека, в которой нельзя шуметь, а не всего два неполных стеллажа вдоль стены с различными магическими фолиантами — редкими и не очень.

— Мне казалось, это в моём стиле — чего-то или кого-то не помнить, Ёсан-а, — обиженно. По-ребячески совсем.

— Только не начинай, ты старше меня на сто лет, не играй в детский сад в моём дворце, — Ёсан закатывает глаза и встаёт со стула, с шумом отодвинув его. Делает несколько шагов вперёд, обходя стол, и присаживается на край столешницы прямо напротив друга.

— Твой, как ты сказал, «дворец» — неброский одноэтажный маленький домик на окраине города, который правильнее было бы назвать самой обычной «хижиной».

— Ким Хонджун, — обессиленно вздыхает Ёсан. Спорить с Хонджуном всегда было тяжело, а первое время после его реинкарнации это и подавно заведомо проигрышная затея. — Судя по всему, ты совсем недавно проводил ритуал, — Хонджун кивает да как-то грустно улыбается. — Что-то пошло не так? У тебя два сердца вместо одного? Лёгкие не того цвета? — Ёсан прекрасно видит, что дело совсем не в этом, но он обязан разрядить обстановку, потому что Хонджун выглядит каким-то растерянным и расстроенным. — Значит, не зря я таки в зельях копаюсь!

— Кстати о них, — Хонджун будто хватается за этот перевод темы разговора, как за спасительный прутик, словно тонет сейчас и не может выбраться сам. — Ты чего там изучаешь? Не думал, что хранители в принципе способны на хоть какое-то проявление магии, пускай даже с помощью трав и других ингредиентов.

Что ж. Если Хонджуну это так необходимо, то Ёсан протянет ему крупную ветку и поможет спастись.

— Возможно... Хотя какое возможно? Ты точно забыл. Зачем тебе это запоминать? — начинает Ёсан, поддерживая немую просьбу поговорить сейчас о чём-то другом, отвлечённом. Не о проблемах Хонджуна.

— Ты о чём?

— Минги, — обречённо произносит он, будто одно имя скажет Хонджуну всё, о чём Ёсан особо и говорить-то _не хочет_.

— Минги? С ним что-то случилось? Он болен? — в голосе Хонджуна отчётливо слышится беспокойство и даже нотки страха, и Ёсан спешит его успокоить, качает головой да выставляет руки вперёд, отмахивается ладонью да невесело смеётся. — А что тогда?

— Это со _мной_ он случился, а вот с _ним_ случился новый альфа той стаи, которой он помогает, — всё таки говорит Ёсан, глядя в окно. Наблюдает, как ещё еле заметный на чёрном небе полукруг луны вылезает из-за облаков, как в свете фонаря на другой стороне дороги пробегает бездомный пёс, вертя головой из стороны в сторону, как из-за сильного ветра с веток дерева перед домом падает последняя листва. Он не смотрит на Хонджуна — знает, что увидит в его глазах. Знает, что тот сейчас скажет.

Ёсан молчит, ждёт, готовиться услышать совсем не утешающее «мне жаль», но этого не происходит.

— Ёсан-а, — тихо зовёт его Хонджун, подходя к открытой книге с зельями. — Ты же знаешь, что на друидов эти зелья не действуют. Да и если бы оно сработало, каково тебе бы было, знай ты, что его чувства к тебе не настоящие? Вызваны магией и этой редкостной дрянью?

— Я думал поискать что-то в своих книгах, попробовать изменить рецепт и тогда…

— Просто скажи ему, — Хонджун говорит мягко и ласково. Ёсан хочет услышать такие же эмоции от Минги, но разве ж ему тот широко улыбается? Разве ж на него тот смотрит своими по-щенячьи влюблёнными глазами? — Скажи. Тебе самому легче станет, когда ты перестанешь это таить от него. Может, ты себя накручиваешь и просто ревнуешь к тому оборотню, а на деле у Минги к нему — лишь связь между альфой и друидом. Подумай над этим, ладно?

— Хорошо, — Ёсан кивает слабо, улыбается благодарно да потом только вспоминает, что, вообще-то, это у Хонджуна тут проблемы, а его чувства явно не важнее того, что наверняка случилось. — А теперь ты мне ответь на мой вопрос: что тебя ко мне привело так рано после реинкарнации?

Ответом служит тишина. Хонджун нервно кусает нижнюю губу, тербит укус на шее — _о боже, когда они только успели?_ — смотрит куда угодно, но только не на Ёсана. И это всё до чёртиков не нравится Ёсану.

— Хонджун, — зовёт его Ёсан, когда через несколько минут тот всё ещё молчит.

— Я забыл все заклинания.

 _Превосходно,_ думает Ёсан, _мой друг — идиот, которых ещё поискать надо._


	6. [6] Узел из вопросов и сомнений (Сон Минги, PG-13)

На первый взгляд затея кажется глупой. На второй и последующие — тоже. Но Минги отказываться от неё не спешит. Да и в целом не собирается. Ходит уже, наверное, полчаса по незнакомому району города в поисках нужного дома. Он начинает думать, что дело вовсе не в том, что он заблудился, а в том, что в округе наложено несколько скрывающих чар, и поэтому он никак не может найти эту ведьму.

Пока он в очередной раз проходится от одного конца переулка в другой, внимательно смотря на номера домов, он спотыкается о какую-то ветку — Минги уверен, когда он шёл здесь десятью минутами ранее, её здесь не было, — и чуть не падает, с трудом умудрившись удержать равновесие. Выдохнув сквозь зубы и бросив взгляд направо, Минги замечает ворона, сидящего на крыше и светившего ярко-красными глазами.

Он качает головой и думает, что он какой-то никудышный друид. Да и человек в целом не очень-то и везучий. Ну как можно было не заметить контур поля, созданного лишь с помощью заговороворенных мешочков с травой, костями и камнями? Оправдывать себя тем, что был слишком погружён в свои мысли он не собирается. Он всегда должен быть собранным и замечать любые мелочи, тем более, если они связаны с _другой стороной_ этого мира. К тому же, его переживания, скорее всего, окажутся напрасными. А другие даже ему самому кажутся абсолютно абсурдными.

Но, тем не менее, он здесь. Стоит перед домом ведьмы, на ворона всё продолжает смотреть. В который раз думает, что затея, всё же, идиотская, и всё равно ступает к массивной двери. Стучит трижды с долгим интервалом.

Когда ответа не следует, Минги начинает думать, что ошибся. Со стуком, домом, районом — не важно. Наверное, ему и правда не стоило сюда приходить, только лишь время своё потратил, да сам перед собой дураком вышел. Не спеша развернувшись, Минги делает шаг вперёд и тогда слышит еле заметный скрип двери, тут же резко вернувшись обратно.

— Терпения, я гляжу, у тебя нет ни грамма, — голос мягкий, убаюкивающий почти. Ведьма отходит от двери, пропуская Минги внутрь. — Прошу, проходи.

Она не здоровается даже, не спрашивает ничего, лишь молча кидает короткие изучающие взгляды через плечо, пока ведёт Минги вглубь дома.

— Нечасто ко мне друиды за помощью приходят, — хмыкает она, присаживаясь на кресло возле круглого столика. Подзывает Минги к себе, просит опуститься в кресло напротив, одновременно с этим поднося какие-то пучки трав к зажжённым свечам, позволяя пеплу опадать прямо на деревянную поверхность с нарисованными на ней рунами. Когда огонь почти добирается до её пальцев, она просто кладёт их к горке пепла, оставляя догорать. — Видно, тебя и правда что-то очень сильно беспокоит, раз ты не можешь справиться с этим самостоятельно.

— По правде говоря, у меня два вопроса, — начинает Минги, не зная, куда смотреть — на саму ведьму, на её действия или просто куда-то никуда? В самого себя? Что первым спросить? И стоит ли вообще задавать один из вопросов? Возможно, у него что-то написано на лице, а может — ведьма просто видит его насквозь, но она просто протягивает свою руку вперёд в молчаливой просьбе, и Минги выполняет её.

— Ты забыл, что не за всякой связью следуют чувства, — произносит она всё тем же мягким голосом, аккуратно проводя кончиками пальцев на ладони, медленно прослеживая все линии, смотрит на неё сквозь огонь свечи и грустно улыбается. — Твоё сердце разобьётся от проделок судьбы совсем скоро. Так что позволь воплощению мудрости и капли ребячества склеить его обратно. Судьба никогда не ошибается, поверь мне.

— К-как вы, — от смешанных чувств и эмоций Минги заикается, сглатывает ком в горле и кивает, задавая немой вопрос.

— Ты слишком открытый, как и твоя душа — это может быть опасным, ты знаешь? — ведьма качает головой, тянется рукой к небольшому кинжалу, что лежит посреди стола, смотрит пытливо, словно разрешения спрашивает, и, получив его, лёгким быстрым движением проводит по ладони Минги. Кровь капает на стол, частично смешивается с пеплом, приобретая тёмный, почти что чёрный, цвет и отвратительный запах. — Не задавай второй вопрос вслух — подумай.

И Минги думает, позволяет тому потоку мыслей, летающих ураганом в его голове, вырваться наружу.

Когда ведьма берёт в руки свечу, в комнату влетает ворон, дико крича, кружит над столом, и взявшийся из-ниоткуда ветер (Минги сомневается, что дело в птице — уж слишком сильный поток воздуха) тушит всё пламя, разносит по всему столу пепел, скидывает на пол лежавшие на краю травы, исписанные чем-то бумаги и стопку карт, оставляя на столе лишь одну. Ведьма неотрывно смотрит на неё, не обращая внимания на взбесившуюся птицу, и, кажется, совсем не дышит. Минги не уверен, что ему можно что-либо сейчас говорить, поэтому ждёт. Ждёт, а потом не выдерживает, и спрашивает:

— Так… — Минги собственный голос кажется каким-то чужим, пропитанным сомнением и страхом. — Так и должно быть? Так бывало когда-то?

Качнув головой, ведьма поднимает глаза на Минги, и ему почему-то кажется, что с таким взглядом обычно говорят о чём-то очень и очень плохом.

— Я не знаю, _что_ за вопрос ты задавал, но ответ тебе не понравится.


	7. [7] Ожидание начала конца (Ким Хонджун/Пак Сонхва, PG-13)

Квартира встречает Сонхву сдавленными ругательствами вперемешку с какими-то незнакомыми звуками, и, зайдя в гостиную, он понимает, в чём дело — Хонджун практикуется в заклинаниях. И, судя по всему, уже перешёл от основных и самых простых к более сложным, ведь — насколько Сонхва знает — призыв фамильяра относится к заклинаниям среднего уровня. Похоже, Хонджун очень увлечён тихим бормотанием и лёгкими, уже отточенными движениями ловких пальцев, раз не замечает его присутствия.

А вот его фамильяр, кажется, прекрасно всё чувствует и видит.

— Она на меня шипит, — удивлённо произносит Сонхва, вскидывая левую бровь и глядя в ответ прямо в маленькие глаза-бусинки.

— Она ещё не привыкла, сам знаешь, — отвлекается Хонджун, поворачиваясь к нему. Красивый. Сонхве безумно нравится новое тело Хонджуна, оно ему идёт. — На тебя все они всегда так реагировали, разве нет?

— Муль так не делала никогда.

— Попробуй понять этих кошек — кто знает, что у них на уме вообще, — Хонджун пожимает плечами и возвращается к начатому. Насколько Сонхва может видеть, на столе перед Хонджуном лежат его магические камни, над которыми он и колдует.

— Так же, как и у тебя, — бросает Сонхва и снова переводит взгляд на животное, крутящееся вокруг Хонджуна. — Почему именно змея?

— На тебя похожа, — легко отвечает Хонджун, посмеиваясь и отмахиваясь рукой, как бы прося его сейчас не отвлекать. И в любой другой момент Сонхва бы оставил его, ушёл на кухню готовить ему что-нибудь — наверняка же ничего не ел, весь день проведя за своими заклинаниями, — но не сейчас.

— Что?! — возмущение Сонхвы, кажется, плещется у краёв, норовясь выплеснуться.

— Шипит так же.

Хонджун явно играет с огнём, и речь сейчас не о маленьких искрах, слетающих с его пальцев.

— Прости?

— И зубы такие же острые.

— Что ещё скажешь? — на месте Хонджуна, Сонхва, услышав подобный тон, сразу же прекратил бы этот цирк, но он не на его месте. А у Хонджун, кажется, никогда не запоминает толкование слова «тормоз». Хотя он только с Сонхвой такой, что не может его не радовать.

— И язык такой же дли… — договорить Сонхва не даёт — в два шага оказывается подле Хонджуна, заставляет посмотреть на себя, подняв за подбородок, и видит пляшущих чертей в его глазах. — Да ладно тебе, Сонхва. Она милая.

— Не кошку, как в прошлый раз, не сову, не ворону — змею!

— Ты имеешь что-то против змей? Она легко сможет проникнуть в любое нужное мне место, а ещё её многие будут бояться — прямо как тебя, — на этой фразе Хонджун невинно улыбается, оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на пальцах Сонхвы, которыми он держал его, и отходит. Поворачивается к Сонхве спиной, змея поднимается по его ноге, медленными ленивыми движениями оказывается у него на опущенных плечах. Резкая смена настроения Хонджуна для Сонхвы уже давно стала привычной, но почему-то сейчас напрягает. — У меня дурное предчувствие.

— И с чем оно связано? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Сонхва, угрожает снова зашипевшей змее взглядом, когда та не даёт обнять Хонджуна, и прижимает к себе, давая понять, что он всегда будет на его стороне.

— Ни с чем конкретно, и одновременно — со всем, начиная с моего старого дома.


	8. [8] Решение вперемешку с обещанием (Чхве Сан/Чон Уён, PG-13)

С тех самых пор, как Уён оказался у него дома весь израненный и в крови, прошло два дня, за которые Уён приходил в себя от силы раза три-четыре, бормотал что-то себе под нос, просил воды и снова отключался. К счастью, жар спал в самую первую ночь, после того, как Сан сделал всё, о чём тот просил, и оставшееся время Уён спал спокойно — лишь изредка метался по кровати да пару раз кричал. Переживая за него, Сан старался не отходить от него без надобности, а если и отлучался, то оставлял дверь открытой и вёл себя максимально тихо, чтобы ничего не мешало ему услышать, когда Уён придёт в себя. Он почти не спал всё это время. Так, лишь проваливался в дремоту, а потом резко подскакивал, выныривая из цепляющего его своими длинными и липкими лианами мира сновидений, чтобы через какое-то время упасть туда снова.

Сан чувствует себя разбитым и очень уставшим, но он всё равно заставляет себя разобрать чемоданы, каждые несколько минут замирая и проверяя дыхание Уёна; внимательно проверить дальнюю комнату — вдруг, там ещё найдётся много полезных вещей, о которых Сан даже не догадывается; заварить себе рамён, стараясь не обжечься кипятком. И всё время не переставать думать об Уёне.

С Уёном всё, вроде, в порядке — демон же, должен выкарабкаться. По крайней мере, Сан на это очень надеется, хотя и не должен вовсе. Сколько раз за эти два дня его голову посещала мысль о том, что он поступил неправильно, не так, как его учили всю его жизнь. И столько же раз он спорил сам с собой, убеждал себя, что принял единственно верное решение. _Самостоятельное_ и _не навязанное_ его семьёй решение.

Ему хочется, чтобы Уён скорее пришёл в себя окончательно, сказал, что он в порядке, и что с ним приключилось.

Только вот, Сан боится его реакции на то, что он из семьи охотников. Но Уён ведь поймёт, что Сан для него не опасен, правда?

Пока Сан раздумывает над тем, во что может вылиться их разговор, он краем глаза замечает какое-то движение в углу комнаты и резко встаёт с кресла, на котором сидел практически всё время за эти дни. Ему кажется, что двигалось там что-то очень небольшое и юркое, но он не уверен. В конце концов, ему даже кофе и холодный душ не помогают чувствовать себя бодрым и здравомыслящим — в таком состоянии померещиться может всякое. А вот шум мотора на улице ему точно не мерещится.

Выглянув в окно, Сан красноречиво ругается.

Он стоит с минуту, смотрит на подъезжающую машину его родителей и судорожно пытается придумать, как объяснить им находящегося в отключке демона в его доме. В том, что они сразу узнают в нём демона, Сан не сомневается. Тут тебе даже проветривание не поможет убрать запах серы, и никакие обряды не замаскируют демоническую ауру так, что амулет отца не нагреется хотя бы немного в его присутствии.

Дело дрянь.

Вздохнув и взяв себя в руки, Сан, захватив с собой свой рюкзак, с напущенной уверенностью спускается вниз, полный надежды спровадить родителей обратно домой, сославшись на то, что ему самому нужно в город по делам, а им одним здесь делать совсем нечего. Он шагает твёрдо, всем своим видом стараясь убедить хотя бы самого себя, что не переживает ни капли и не боится ничего.

На самом деле, он не уверен, почему так беспокоится об Уёне, так боится за него, но он всем своим нутром чувствует, что Уёна необходимо беречь и защищать. А Сан впервые в жизни решился довериться своим внутренним ощущениям, а не наставлениям родственников.

Когда машина останавливается рядом с домом, Сан уже успевает надеть куртку и влезть в кроссовки. Только он тянется открыть дверь, как в неё уже стучат и зовут его по имени.

Вдох-выдох.

Всё будет хорошо.

Всё обойдётся.

— Мам? Пап? Вы чего тут? — наигранно удивляется Сан, выходя на веранду, показательно поправляет лямку рюкзака и смотрит на родителей. — Вы чего не позвонили? А если бы меня дома не было? Я как раз собирался…

— Мы тебе и писали, и звонили, да только ответа от тебя так и не получили! — обеспокоенно начинает причитать мама, а Сан в этот момент готов приложиться лбом о стену — из-за всего происходящего он ни разу не вспомнил про свой телефон. — Вот мы и приехали.

— Твоя мама очень переживала, что с тобой что-то случилось.

— Я в порядке, жив-здоров, дом прекрасный, спасибо за такой подарок, но давайте я к вам вечером заеду? Мне правда очень нужно спешить, — быстро произносит Сан и разворачивается к двери лицом, ищет в кармане ключи и, нащупав их, собирается уже запереть дом, как большая тёплая рука отца ложиться на его плечо.

— Неужели это не может подождать хотя бы полчаса-час, Сан? — спрашивает тот, и в его голосе Сан не слышит привычной строгости и серьёзности. Что немного напрягает.

— Ну правда, мы такой путь проделали, чтобы тебя навестить, неужели какие-то дела могут быть важнее родителей? — ласково интересуется мама, мягко улыбаясь. Отказать матери Сан никогда не мог, и сейчас он правда готов сделать это впервые в жизни, но внезапный хлопок на втором этаже не даёт ему и рта раскрыть. Его отец резким движением отодвигает его и входит в дом, тут же направляясь наверх, а Сану не остаётся ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

Он не знает, как будет оправдываться и объясняться, но одно знает наверняка — Уёна он в обиду не даст, даже если его посчитают предателем.

— Боже, Сан, ты когда-нибудь научишься складывать вещи ровно? — вдруг спрашивает отец, стоя на пороге дальней комнаты и качая головой.

Подойдя к нему, по пути заглянув в свою комнату и к огромному удивлению не заметив там хотя бы одного признака наличия Уёна, Сан смотрит на валяющуюся посреди помещения коробку, из которой высыпалось несколько книг и ещё какой-то мелочёвки, и пытается скрыть свой шок за неловким чувством вины. Он бегло оглядывает всю комнату и не находит ничего из того, что раньше находилось тут. Ни магических атрибутов, ни пучков трав, ни печатей на полу.

Ничего.

Словно ничего и не было. Словно Сану это всё приснилось.

_Словно никакого Уёна и не существует._

Едва поспевая за Саном и его отцом, следом поднимается его мама, тут же обращая внимание на запах, витающий в воздухе.

— Почему так пахнет лавандой? Тебе плохо спалось, Сан-а?

И правда. Сан только сейчас улавливает тонкий и успокаивающий аромат лаванды, качая головой.

— Всё в порядке, мам. Просто слегка непривычно на новом месте, вот и решил сразу перестраховаться, чтобы не мучаться бессонницей, — уверяет Сан и идёт к себе в комнату, где, как оказывается, запах чувствуется ещё сильнее. На тумбочке возле кровати он находит наполовину сожжённый пучок лаванды, стебли которого скреплены кольцом со знаком бесконечности. Кажется, такое было у Уёна на левой руке. Сан незаметно стягивает его и убирает к себе в карман, обещая себе подумать над всей этой ситуацией позднее.

И найти Уёна, во что бы то ни стало.

А пока он соглашается отложить несуществующие дела ради родителей и зовёт их вниз на кухню, на ходу извиняясь за то, из еды у него, кроме рамёна, ничего и нет.


	9. [9] Серьёзная проблема, ставшая общей (односторонний Кан Ёсан/Сон Минги, упоминается односторонний Сон Минги/Чон Юнхо, PG-13)

Конечно же, Ёсан не следует совету Хонджуна. Во-первых, абсолютно поникший вид Минги явно не способствует подобному разговору, а во-вторых… Ёсану просто страшно. Но об этом он сейчас старается не думать, обращает своё внимание лишь на Минги. Смотрит пытливо да молчаливо ждёт, пока тот начнёт говорить.

Он вообще так внезапно ворвался к нему домой, что Ёсан сначала не понял, что произошло. Ему сначала даже очень хотелось пошутить про «вы точно с Хонджуном лучшие друзья — оба заявляетесь без предупреждения в любое время дня и ночи», но увидев состояние Минги, мигом прикусил себе язык, предложил чай с мятой и гвоздикой и, поставив перед ним приготовленный напиток, сел напротив.

Неприятную, колющую где-то под рёбрами тишину Минги не нарушает, греет руки о чашку — скорее чисто психологически пытается успокоиться, нежели действительно согреться, — кусает губы, постоянно жмурится и бегает взглядом, и этим всем напоминает Ёсану ребёнка в момент отчаяния. Только вот Ёсан чувствует, что причина вовсе не детская, а серьёзная — иначе бы тот хотя бы пытался улыбнуться, а не изображал всемирную скорбь. И он его совсем не торопит — понимает, что ему нужно собраться с мыслями. Ёсан лишь решает накинуть на его плечи плед, почти невесомо коснувшись шеи руками, приглушить яркую люстру, чтобы в комнате стало по-максимуму уютнее. Он надеется, что это поможет Минги, и вскоре видит, что не ошибся.

Голос Минги звучит хрипло и ниже обычного, тихо как-то и почти безжизненно.

— Я вчера ходил к ведьме, — признаётся он, не глядя на Ёсана, и замолкает на какое-то мгновение, делает глоток чая, сжимает крепче чашку в ладонях, смотрит куда-то вбок, на шкаф с книгами, бегает по старым коркам глазами, а потом продолжает. — И она сказала, что… — вздох. Долгий и какой-то обречённый даже. Сглатывает нервно, отставляет чашку на стол, теребит теперь в пальцах завязки от кожаного браслета и переводит наконец взгляд на Ёсана. В его глазах плещется искренний страх, отчаяние и беспомощность. Ёсану кажется, что ещё несколько минут, и он сам затрясётся от переживаний, словно осиновый лист, да посильнее Минги. А тот тем временем тихо произносит: — Сказала, что совсем скоро в наши земли придёт безжалостный недруг, и польются реки крови. А я всего лишь спросил, грозит ли что-то Юнхо, понимаешь?

От сказанного у Ёсана, кажется, сердце замирает на мгновение, а после в бешенном темпе заходится от накатившей волны страха. Он пытается трезво осмыслить услышанное, но — чёртова эмпатия хранителей — эмоции Минги захлёстывают его с головой, топят в слоях неизвестности, вгоняя в подобие паники. Прикрыв глаза, Ёсан старается выкинуть лишнее из головы и решает начать с самого начала.

— Что ты вообще делал у ведьмы? — интересуется Ёсан, продолжая попытки игнорировать сейчас всё, кроме сухих фактов.

— Меня неделю мучило дурное предчувствие, вот я и пошёл к ней, — Минги пожимает плечами, с виду слегка придя в себя — видимо, и чай, заваренный с успокаивающими травами, и атмосфера, которую постарался навести Ёсан, помогли.

— Допустим, — кивает Ёсан, вставая со своего кресла и начиная ходить по комнате кругами. — Спрашивать, почему именно ведьма, я не буду — итак ясно, что своими силами ты не справился. — Минги в этот момент слабо кивает, следит за его передвижениями да сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Нет, он всё же ещё очень и очень сильно переживает. Ёсан вздыхает и продолжает размышлять вслух. — Почему твой вопрос касался именно Юнхо?

— Ёсан, — тихо зовёт Минги и смотрит как-то… расстроенно? В его взгляде, кажется, отражается целое бескрайнее море — солёное-солёное, как те самые слёзы, которые так и норовят сорваться вниз по щёкам, скопившись в уголках глаз. Но Минги держится, жмурится крепко-крепко, смаргивает колючие — наверняка — капли, качает головой и почти шепчет: — он мой альфа, ты серьёзно? Между нами связь, и я чувствую, что что-то грядёт. Очень плохое и серьёзное, и Тэён-ши только подтвердила это.

Проигнорировав тупую ноющую боль в груди от чужих слов в сторону Юнхо, Ёсан останавливается и просто смотрит на Минги. Молчит какое-то время, упорно отгоняя услышанное, уверяя себя, что Минги всего лишь выразился немного не так — это ведь в его стиле, правда? Ляпнуть, не подумав, — что он имел в виду всего лишь «альфа стаи, которой он то и дело помогает всем, чем только может, и которую порой уже даже называет своей», а не «его- _его_ альфа».

— Ёсан? — Минги, кажется, окликает его уже не в первый раз, если судить по обеспокоенному выражению его лица, и Ёсан тут же весь обращается во внимание. — Ты просто… словно завис ненадолго, вот я и…

— А, ничего, прости. Я задумался просто, — нагло врёт Ёсан, отмахиваясь и отворачиваясь. — Ты не пробовал ему сказать об этом?

— Он не хочет меня слушать? — Минги звучит неуверенным. — Говорит, что чужаков столетиями не было на нашей территории, и ещё столько же не будет. Что его предки проводили какой-то специальный обряд, из-за которого он, собственно, в этом и убеждён, и поэтому…

— Я тебя понял, у твоего этого Юнхо, кажется, самооценка самую малость завышена из-за того, что стал альфой такой сильной и большой стаи в столь раннем возрасте, — Ёсан правда не собирался бросаться колкостями и ершить, но оно вырывается как-то само, и, наткнувшись на обиду во взгляде Минги, тут же даёт себе мысленно подзатыльник и спешит извиниться: — Прости, я не со зла, просто…

— Юнхо-хён замечательный и добрый, Ёсанни, ты ведь его совсем не знаешь, — спорит Минги, хмурясь. — Он просто слишком верит в это всё, и я, как друид, могу его понять. Подобные обряды действительно существуют и имеют место быть.

— Да, прости, я ляпнул, не подумав совсем, — мягко произносит Ёсан, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла, в котором сидит Минги, слегка касается его руки выше локтя и пытается выдавить слабую улыбку. Кажется, у него выходит, ведь Минги чуть кивает в ответ, улыбается нерешительно и прикрывает глаза, откинувшись к спинке. — Так, давай забудем. Нам нужно думать над тем, что нам делать. Тэён не сказала, через сколько это произойдёт? Примерно хотя бы?

Минги на это отрицательно качает головой, вздыхая.

— Окееей, — тянет Ёсан, неосознанно кусая нижнюю губу. — Нам нужен план. И Хонджун.


End file.
